Yuurei Dark
Yuurei Dark is a character in RWBY Wiki Chronicles, referring to himself as The Doctor. Appearance Yuurei is a young man of average height and weight. Yuurei refers himself as lucky because of his height and weight. Not standing too small neither too big. Stating that if he was too tall he would be slow and if he was small he would be physically weak. Along with these Yuurei holds feminine facial features, he has lean and straight yellow hair being of long length which he usually has to hold on brackets because of his bangs. Yuurei has no main color usually changing depending on the mood he is on. His eyes are said to look through his story Yuurei's face can be seen as happy and and energetic something his personality shows as well. In terms of attire Yuurei usually prefers to use a regular school uniform similar to that of Beacon Hills Academy. This being a black coat with a blue tie beneath it continuing with a white short-sleeved shirt and dark blue pants. For a casual attire Yuurei usually wears a blue shirt which say "The Doctor" along with brown shorts and boots. Personality History Synopsis Equipment Tyrfing is a gunblade; a weapon built not too long ago and is known as one of the newest discoveries humans have made, a hybrid weapon between a gun and a blade. Yuurei made Tyrfing all by himself taking in the mechanisms of a sword and a gun. Tyrfing is made of a strange material from outer space which is really hard to break, being almost unbreakable, therefore making it easy for Yuurei to collide with strong objects and having no fear of the gunblade being broken. This is one of the reasons as why Tyrfing is of a black color. Additionally besides being a hybrid weapon it is also known as a High Caliber Gun Blade as Yuurei is able to use the bullets of Tyrfing as a momentum to gain more speed making it quite useful in combat. Tyrfing is just what its name says, having the ability to change from sword-stage to gun-stage, this weapon shoots bullets but at the same time can be used as a blade for assassination intents. Tyrfing can deal with enemies at close-range and long-range making it easier to fight an ambush of enemies who are at distance and some are at close combat. Tyrfing's shape is somewhat unique and the people who see it are constantly awed at its strange appearance, it has a thick yet curved blade form with some thin yellow lines as highlights. Its hilt has a red highlight unlike the blade itself gaining a robotic or mechanical appearance. It is known that the red and yellow line may seem either as somewhat gems or as energy surrounding it. As if you see it closely they are actually of a transparent colours but look like red or yellow due to the energy inside the weapon. Tyrfing itself is quite sharp as it is able to cut objects easier than other materials but therefore makes it difficult to stab opponents but Yuurei rarely stabs with this weapon preferring to slash rather than stab. The method of changing into gun-mode is quite hard and difficult to explain as it changes stages very quickly making it difficult to catch up with the eye. The process is similar to that of a pocket knife. First Yuurei holds the blade to either of the sides not wanting to harm himself. Yuurei needs to hold the blade a decent distance from him. Next Tyrfing's blade is double-folded and drawed back in. Seemingly Dragniper looks like a regular but powerful submachine gun. On battle Yuurei uses both stages and changes them quickly requiring a lot of practice and focus to use depending of what tactic he uses either long-range or close-range it also depends on the opponents strategy. Due to the material Tyrfing is made it can perfectly deflect bullets and long range objects and may also serve as a conductor for different elements such as lightning or fire. But Yuurei has to be careful when this happen as the element might harm his body if not used with precaution. Tyrifng is charged with silver and energy bullets. One example of a strategy may be first distracting the opponent with a barrage of bullets and then quickly in succession slash them. Abilities Quotes Trivia Category:Characters Category:Male Characters